The Great Christmas Crisis of 2019
by Leithari
Summary: Dick was furious. Sometimes he really couldn't believe his brothers. At this rate they were all gonna turn out like Bruce. Seriously, why, why did they have to do this? Damian was already fragile enough, he didn't need this, especially at Christmas. (They ruined Christmas!) T for language


**AN: VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ FOR YOUR OWN SAKE: Because two amazing takes on this concept have already been written, PLEASE go read pupeez4eva's **_**I Saw Grayson Kissing Santa Claus**_ **and The Path of Supreme Conquest's **_**Grade School **_**(Chapters 9-13). Otherwise this story will not make as much sense. Props to these two amazing writers for bringing this idea out into the world for me to get inspired as well.**

**I'm going to do a mix of the serial molester and evil mind controlling mastermind. Basically my take on the confrontation and the aftermath (because I don't feel like writing out an entire story) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The Great Christmas Crisis of 2019 (The Aftermath)

Dick was furious. Sometimes he really couldn't believe his brothers. At this rate they were all gonna turn out like Bruce and then he'd have three more emotionally stunted men to deal with, he might have to convince Alfie to quit and move away with him and leave the self destructive idiots in the Manor where hopefully they wouldn't be able to reach him.

Dick was so mad he thought there might be steam coming out of his ears and yet no one seemed to notice. Jason, Tim, and Cass were talking together, trying to figure out who to blame. They were debating between Dick himself (those fuckers) and Steph, who wasn't even there. Admittedly it was Steph who started it, but those three were _all _guilty of the giant shitstorm they had created.

Damian meanwhile looked about at mad as Dick. He was most likely trying to comprehend what the hell was happening, having come so close to catching Santa, but ending up only with Bruce of all people. If it hadn't been for the current situation, Dick would have laughed. But due to his cruel, cruel brothers Dick was too upset to laugh.

Seriously, why, why did they have to do this? Damian was already fragile enough, he didn't need this, especially at Christmas. Though Damian really hadn't been the best brother, Dick couldn't fathom what made the others encourage Damian's _delusion_ that _Santa Claus _was an evil villain who had the entire world under his mind control, as well as being a serial molester out to abduct his big brother and take him to his dungeon in the North Pole.

And fine, maybe Dick should have just straight told Damian that Santa wasn't even real, which was most likely what Bruce would do later, once he'd finished yelling at the offenders. But was it really a crime that Dick wanted an actual Christmas with the entire family, _for once? _

He'd already tried before, but there was the year that Jason had died, so neither he nor Bruce were in the mood for festivities. And then one year where Bruce was off world, one year where Dick was undercover for six months, one year everyone was injured from a mass Arkham breakout, etc. Granted, Dick and Bruce had a lot of good Christmases when it was just the two of them and Alfred, but Dick wanted to try something with the entire family.

No one else seemed to appreciate his efforts to make this ragtag group of broken individuals into something worthwhile. Dick knew that deep down every single one of them was desperate for the safety and comfort that family provided, but _God_, the _issues._ Dick had gone through as much as the rest of them. But maybe it was because he was older, he had more time to come to terms with himself? Regardless, sometimes he really wanted to give up and leave, move back to Blüdhaven and forget that any of them existed, but he didn't, for their sake. As much as he hated it sometimes, all of them had wormed their way into his heart.

Honestly, Dick had no idea how these people were still holding themselves together.

"Well, I vote we blame Dickhead," Jason said. "He already looks guilty,"

_Guilty?! You guys are the dickheads who should be guilty!_

"I would agree, but I think we have a better chance with Steph. For one, she isn't here, and it was actually her who started it," Tim countered.

"What about the fact that we actually helped her?" Jason asked.

"Uh… Either omit the fact that we were involved or… Claim Steph blackmailed us?" Tim offered. "We'll get to it when the time comes," Jason decided. "But why can't we blame Dick again?"

_That logic has some holes._

Dick glared at him. "Maybe because none of this was my fault?"

"Oh, really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Dick stared at him. "No… It was you guys who egged Damian on,"

"I don't know, was it?" Jason countered.

"Uh, _yeah_, it was,"

"No it wasn't,"

"Yes, it was,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Y– Shut up Jason,"

"Wow, so mature, you guys," Tim snorted. "You almost wouldn't know you two are the oldest brothers,"

"You shut up too, Tim," Dick glared.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's got his panties in a twist?" Jason snarked.

"The Demon's about to get yelled at?" Tim suggested. "Mommy Wing coming to the rescue?"

"We ran out of cereal?" Jason considered.

"B did something?"

"He and Babs are on a break?"

"Got a call from the Brat's school?"

"Hasn't gotten laid in a while?"

Dick growled, upping the bat glare that he had resting on Jason. Jason didn't seem affected, he and Tim continued to give reasons for Dick's anger. Dick was progressively getting even more infuriated, the metaphorical steam was now metaphorically gushing out of his ears. He could feel his body temperature rising and his face reddening. His fists were shaking.

Cass seemed to notice his _obvious_ anger and frustration, and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. See, Dick was very slow to anger. It took a lot to get him to blow his fuse. But right then, his brothers were pushing every button he had. He really was a mama bird, and any threat to his brothers made him a force to be reckoned with. Despite his frequent urges to run away, there was a reason why he didn't

There were only two times that his full wrath had been witnessed. One, Bruce's treatment of Jason after his return. Dick was sure Jason didn't even remember that particular instance, but it was still ingrained into Bruce and Dick's memories. They didn't speak again for too long. The other time was during the Invasion. He was juggling much too much, with his responsibilities in Blüdhaven as Nightwing and in Gotham as Batman, as well as leading the Team and managing the situation with the Reach and also working with his undercover agents. Let's just say, he lost it a little with Wally. Ultimately his biggest regret, as Wally ended up dead without Dick getting a chance to make up with his best friend.

_Well, no time like the present. _

"HE IS A KID," Dick roared, interrupting Tim and Jason. "HE'S TEN," The Cave was suddenly so silent they could hear a pin drop. Even Bruce and Alfred's faint voices stopped. Cass seemed to be trying to hide behind her hair while Tim and Jason were staring at Dick with incredulous looks on their faces. Damian looked much the same.

"HE'S TEN AND HE'S BEEN ABUSED HIS WHOLE LIFE AND YOU LET HIM BELIEVE FUCKING SANTA CLAUS WAS GOING TO KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME TO HIS DUNGEON," Dick continued shouting. "HE HAD NOTHING BEFORE HE HAD US. HE HAD NOTHING BEFORE HE HAD ME! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN TRIED TO UNDERSTAND HIM AND GIVE HIM A FUCKING CHANCE. AND YOU, YOU TWO HAVE MADE HELL FOR HIM. DO YOU HAVE EVEN A SHRED OF EMPATHY IN YOUR BODIES?,"

Jason and Tim were still speechless.

"WHO HAS BEEN THE ONE WHO HELPED HIM OUT OF SCRAPES? SUPPORTED HIM? PROTECTED HIM? MADE HIM FEEL SAFE AND LOVED? ME! IT'S BEEN ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!

"ALL YOU TWO HAVE EVER DONE IS PUT HIM DOWN AND HURT HIM. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT TO THINK THAT HE'S A PERSON TOO? THAT HE'S A CHILD! DID YOU THINK THAT GROWING UP ONLY WITH NEGLECT AND ABUSE AND MANIPULATION WOULD MAGICALLY GO AWAY WHEN HE MOVED HERE? AND DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT DOING THE EXACT THING HIS GRANDFATHER AND MOTHER DID TO HIM IN A SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE SPACE WOULD ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN MAKE IT WORSE?"

Dick stopped for a moment, catching his breath. His voice had already gone hoarse from shouting so much. But he wasn't done yet. He turned to his oldest younger brother.

"Jason, you've seen the cruelty of the Shadows. You went through trauma there. And yet, Damian has gone through ten times that, _since birth_, and you don't think that he has the same issues you did? And yet you still treat him the way you do?"

Jason suddenly looked pale.

"And Tim, seriously, he's a _child_. Why would you let a ten year old believe that Santa is a molesting, mind controlling villain with the entire world in his throes?"

Tim looked almost sick.

"And Cass… really?"

Cass shrugged. Dick sighed. Usually she didn't cause trouble and left Damian relatively alone so he didn't really know what to say to her. He just hoped that she'd at least listened to everything he'd said.

He was still furious, but at least he'd said what he wanted to say. Tim and Jason both looked like they'd seen a ghost and Dick was maybe a little too satisfied for having just scared the shit out of his brothers. But really, they deserved it.

And Damian himself looked to started to say anything. Dick felt a little prick of regret. Up until then, Damian had never seen Dick truly angry. Dick liked to believe that his kindly image never failed him, but in moments like this, he knew that other's opinions of him drastically changed. He liked to project that way for the sake of his brothers, but it was hard to keep it up 24/7.

"Now, apologise to Damian," Dick commanded. He got three surprisingly sincere apologies. "Now, to make it up to me, I want a _nice _Christmas. This year and next year, and every year. As well as, be _nice _to your youngest brother. Damian, what would you like them to do to make it up to you?"

Damian shrugged. Dick stared at him in surprise. He would have thought Damian would jump on the chance to force his siblings to do something for him. "Alright, we'll let you think on it,"

"How about he thinks on it while we have a chat?" Bruce asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere. No on jumped, they were all used to people appearing out of mid air. That prank had long become ineffective.

"Alright, fine," Dick said. "You three, go set up the movies upstairs. We're _all _going to enjoy them," The three in question dutifully filed upstairs while Bruce led Damian away to where Alfred was waiting for them. Dick looked around the Batcave, wondering if he should join the talk or go supervise the troublesome younger siblings. Bruce noticed his stare and guestered for him to go upstairs. Dick nodded back and headed up.

Once he got up, he was greeted with the surreal sight of Jason and Tim working in tandem to set up snacks on the coffee table while Cass tried to configure the movies. All three of them looked up sharply, noticing Dick standing and watching them.

"It's alright, guys," Dick assured them. "I'm not here to yell more," They relaxed minutely, likely relieved at the fact he wouldn't be shouting more out of Damian's earshot.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper on you guys," Dick apologised.

"It's okay, we deserved it," Tim said immediately. Cass nodded, and Jason did as well, though reluctantly.

"Yeah, but shouting wasn't really that great of me," Dick insisted.

"Well, now we know that Dickiebird isn't as benevolent as he seems," Jason grinned. Dick opened his mouth to protest, but Tim beat him to it.

"What Jason means, is that you can be terrifying when you want to be," Tim amended. Dick laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, who wants to help me make cookies?"

"Do you want to burn down this house on Christmas?"

**AN: You know what, I know it's not Christmas season. And you know what, I don't care. I just, ugh, I really love angry Dick. It just gives me chills when I see that in different fics. I don't know if I did a great job putting it into words, but this was my thought process reading chapter 13 of **_**Grade School**_**. Honestly, if I didn't finish it soon, I know I would never end up getting through it. I have ideas for a follow up, but you guys let me know if you're interested. I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas fic in the middle of summer vacation!**

**Please review! It gives me motivation, especially in the project I'm working on now! Keep an eye out, I'm gonna try to get the first chapter out in the next week!**

**Love, gray**


End file.
